I Promise
by Black-Ribbon
Summary: After Sirius' passing, Harry doesnt know what to do, but he knows hes not alone, for Remus is always there for him.
1. Never Leave

I Promise

The room was dark and silent, almost non existent. Shadows bounced off the walls and formed in small spaces, under the windowsill, and around the eyes of the young boy crouched secretively in the corner.

The single few rays of light that escaped through the tattered, drawn curtains, reflected around the circular rim of his glasses and shone upon diamond tears.

_Why did he go..._

A hand reached out to ruffle his messy, un tamed hair, its dark colour seeming to match the shadowed walls.

_Why did he leave me..._

Those emerald green eyes that glistened with tears, each eye lash laced with its own diamond drop. The beautiful rose lips that quivered & trembled with sadness.

_Why must I always be left alone..._

"Harry?"

He did not look up; he merely rested his forehead back upon his knees, his soft hair falling upon his cheeks, hiding him from view.

Remus sighed and walked inside, leaving the door ajar behind him. His face was soft and smooth skinned, his gentle hazel eyes staring down at his feet.

"I thought you would be here, this is where you usually hide..."

Harry tilted his head upwards & Remus' eyes met his own. His face fell as he saw the crystal tears running down the young boys face.

"You're crying"

Harry stayed silent and stared at the floor, slipping his Gryffindor up and down on his index finger.

Remus sighed once more and sat down next to him handing him a handkerchief with the letter 'R' embroidered in the bottom right corner.

"Dry your eyes; I hate to see you hurt and tearful"

Harry took the handkerchief into his hands and dabbed his eyes softly,

"Why did he go Remus? Why did he leave me?"

His voice was quiet and gentle, half whispered in the darkness. Try as though he may he could not hold back his pain and chocked back the tears reluctantly. Remus lifted up his arm, and thankfully Harry leaned into him, resting his head on Remus' bold chest.

"I don't know Harry, he didn't mean to leave, it wasn't his fault, what happened that day..."

Harry closed his eyes, warmth coursing through his body as Remus wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"I know its not his fault Remus, it no more his fault than it was my parents fault when they left me to..."

Remus felt Harry squirm at his words, and rested his head upon the young boys, his soft hair colliding gently with his own.

"I know you miss them with all your heart; they meant the world to me too. I know you think you're always the one whose left alone, when my parents died, that's how I felt. You also think that with all your fame you're too overprotected by the world."

Harry looked up at him with tearful, bemused eyes, how did he know? How did he understand?

"I know you better than you think Harry, maybe in time you'll know just how much. Always remember though, I'm here for you; I'll try my best to take Sirius' place even though I'll never be able too. But give me a chance; I may have never been a father, but im ready to take on that responsibility..."

Harry smiled his eyes lashes pressed lightly upon each other as he closed his eyes.

"You don't need to ask for a chance, I'll always accept you as my guardian, furthermore as my friend. I trust you, and I want you here"

Remus smiled now, feeling Harry's head fall back onto his chest, the warmth comforted him.

"Just promise me, one thing..."

Remus looked down at Harry with wonder, and with love.

"Anything"

Harry paused, and drew a deep breath before replying, his soft eyes closed peacefully.

"Never leave me"

Remus leant his head back against the wall, and increased the grip on Harry's shoulder, holding him closer and his eyes flickered shut.

"I promise"


	2. Waffles and Wonder

Chapter Two: Waffles and Wonder  
  
"Wake up sleepy head!"  
  
Harry moaned as he heard Remus enter the room, his voice cheerful and bright. He shut his eyes tight and rolled over in his four poster, pulling a pillow over his head.  
  
"Come on, rise and shine, I made waffles!"  
  
Harry groaned and pulled his covers over himself, curling up into a ball, trying to shut out his voice.  
  
"Move you lazy bum!"  
  
Remus cried, and pulled the covers from Harry's grasp. He smiled and chuckled softly to himself, watching Harry wake up reluctantly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"Fine! It's not like I have a choice anyway!"  
  
He glared at Remus, but his frown turned into soft smile as he looked into his eyes, he could never stay mad at him.  
  
"Come on; pull on your dressing gown and get downstairs, they'll get cold!"  
  
Remus replied, chucking Harry his blue dressing gown from its peg on the door, before sweeping out of the room, Harry smiling to himself as he heard the soft pitter patter of Remus' feet going down the stairs, and slowly followed.  
As he reached the ground floor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, the strong smell of waffles and honey hit him with its sweet but powerful waves.  
  
He reached the kitchen to see Remus smiling broadly at him, wearing a soft white apron, with, 'kiss the werewolf' printed across the front in fine black letters.  
  
"Hey, how do you like your waffles? Served dry, dipped in honey or drenched in syrup?!"  
  
Harry smiled at him before sitting down, and helping himself to toast that was already on the table.  
  
"So what are you doing today?"  
  
Remus looked up surprised, Harry had never asked him that before, usually he just ate breakfast before slowly retreating back up to his room, closing the door tight and never speaking.  
  
"Oh, well I was kind of thinking of going over to visit the Weasley's, but Fred and George have taken the family on holiday to Romania to see Charlie. So I was just thinking of spending some time at home"  
  
He smiled before turning around, beginning to scrub up the pans in the small sink with his wand.  
  
"Do you think, well, that you could help me with my Defence Against the Dark Arts Revision? I was kind of stuck…"  
  
Remus turned around sharply. Harry had never asked him for help before; he had never spoken to him all summer until yesterday, of course there was no reason to leave this un accepted, it was a good thing that Harry was talking again.  
  
"Yeah of course, if you want we can start now,, I'll leave the pans till later"  
  
Harry smiled at him and pointed towards the living room, tucking his chair under the table as he walked through. Drawing his wand from his pyjama trousers pocket, he stood ready as Remus walked in the room, drawing his wand as he went.  
Harry all of a sudden felt a strange squirm of pleasure course through his body as Remus smiled at him, twirling his wand between his long fingers.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Harry?"  
  
Remus looked confused; Harry hadn't noticed he'd been staring at him for quite some time, his pupils round and unfocused.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, im fine"  
  
He said, shaking his head slightly, shocked by his own thoughts.  
  
"Alright then let's begin, now what exactly where you having trouble with?"  
  
Harry paused, what had he been having trouble with? For some reason, everything had been wiped from his mind, when he looked into those adorable, hazel eyes…  
  
"Harry? Do you want to sit down?"  
  
Harry jogged his mind once more; Remus was looking at him again now, his eyes full of concern and bemusement, now twirling his wand nervously between his fingers, which appeared to be sweating rather frantically.  
  
'Why is he acting so strange? There must be something wrong, maybe he's missing Sirius and trying to make it seem like he's moved on, he should know he can cry if he wants to, he should know…'  
  
"No, I'm fine it's ok, I was having trouble with duelling"  
  
Remus looked at him bemused again,  
  
"You? Trouble with duelling? I think you've had so much experience, but if you insist, sure we can have a little practice duel"  
  
Remus lifted his wand and looked deadly serious about this practice. That was one thing Harry had always noticed about him, he always took Defence against the Dark Arts seriously, in any circumstances.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and lifted his wand, ready to strike.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Remus said, but Harry did not notice he had even spoke, he was too busy, just looking at him. The way his chestnut brown hair fell across his face, the soft scars that lay upon his face, his beautiful hazel eyes that took a hold on him and never let go.  
But all of a sudden he felt drowsy, a sharp pain had hit his chest, and he felt his knees unbuckle, sending him falling to the floor, his eyes grew darker, and the last thing he saw was Remus, running towards him…  
  
"Harry? Harry wake up! Speak!"  
  
Remus' words seemed to echo in his ears, though he could not see him, he was sure he was somewhere near by, beside him, trying to help him. Though he could not feel a thing, he was sure a small smile had flickered upon his lips and the sound of Remus' soft voice.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
He whispered, his eyes flickering open, the room a blur, but he just made out the faint figure of Remus, leaning over him, his eyes scared, and full of wonder.  
  
"Harry! Are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't realise you weren't ready!"  
  
"I'm fine Remus, don't you worry, you just caught me off guard…"  
  
He closed his eyes once more, as He felt Remus lift him, placing him gently on the sofa by the fire.  
  
"Im sorry, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, Remus…"  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he felt Remus' breath upon his face, no longer fretting at his own thoughts about his guardian; of course he was fine… Closing his eyes he felt blissful, feeling Remus take his hand in his own, the warm touch sending an unexplainable warmth through him.  
  
'At least I am now…' 


	3. White Flag

Harry sighed and leaned back on his mattress, staring up at the hard wooden top of his four poster bed, his hands placed securely behind his head.  
Why was he in love? And with Remus of all people, but he knew he couldn't fight it, he was in love, and always would be.  
  
"Harry, are you in here?"  
  
Remus poked his heads round the door and smiled at the young teen, who tilted his head towards the door, too relaxed to even bother moving.  
  
"Hey Remi"  
  
Remus smiled and walked inside, sitting down at the end of Harry's bed, still beaming at him.  
  
"Harry, do you mind,"  
  
I know you think that I shouldn't love you…  
  
"I've got to go out later today, so I was wondering…"  
  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it, where's the sense in that  
  
"It's just that Molly wanted me to run some errands for her, I hope its not too much trouble…"  
  
I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder,  
  
"Harry, are you listening to me?"  
  
And I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up and surrender, there will be no white flag upon my door, I'm in love and always will be  
  
"Harry?! Snap out of it!"  
  
Harry snapped out of his day dream almost instantly, Remus was leant over him, his hands placed on his shoulders, and his eyes full of concern. Harry froze, Remus' face was merely millimetres from his own, his fringe falling over Harry's face.  
  
"Remus…"  
  
"Thank God, I thought I'd lost you little guy"  
  
Harry smiled, but his heart wilted inside as Remus stood up, sweeping his hair back behind his ears.  
  
"Did you hear anything I said at all?"  
  
Harry slid his legs over the bed, sitting on the edge and shook his head sweetly. Remus frowned, but it faded into a soft smile as he began to explain all over again, Harry, this time listening, stared into the older mans gentle eyes, loosing himself in every feature his young eyes could capture.  
  
Harry felt awfully secluded the next day, as Remus had said, he had to out to do some errands for Mrs. Weasley so he was left alone. He'd walked around the house endlessly all morning, and made himself a sandwich for lunch.  
  
Finally boredom defeated him, and he decided to go have a shower, for there was nothing else to do, and he needed one anyway. He walked up to the second floor, pulling off his baggy Gryffindor jumper as he went. As he walked in to the bathroom, the water started running, a pool of steam flowing outwards into the room. Pulling off his jeans, (and various other items of clothing) he stepped into the shower. The warm water spilled of his shoulders, and he closed his eyes, falling back against the shower wall, his head tilted upwards and the water cleansed him.  
  
All of a sudden he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and he opened his eyes, water dripping from his dark thick eyelashes. He blinked a couple of times, not believing his eyes, but soon enough, he realised it was all too real… Remus' face was so close to his own he could feel his breath against his face, and his hands were placed tenderly on Harrys hips.  
  
'Remus…'  
  
But his guardian placed two fingers to his lips, before moving into, his face dripping wet, and kissing Harry, his arms wrapping further round him, stroking his back softly with nimble fingers…  
  
The steam had filled the room, fogging up the small mirror on the wall, the windows and the round lenses of Harry's glasses that were perched neatly on the bathroom shelf. Harry's eyes lifted, and he looked around. He had slumped down to the floor of the shower, water rushing off his body, as he trembled, remembering his fantasy just a few moments ago. Alas it had not been real. He closed his eyes once more, and leant back against the wall, letting the steam take him, hoping to fall back into his mind, and into Remus' arms. 


	4. Smile for me, Harry

Remus arrived home that evening to a silent, seemingly empty home. Placing his bags down by the entrance he began to search the house, and Harry was no where to be found. He'd searched the lounge, the library, the kitchen, the attic, Harry's room, his own room, and even Sirius' old room on the top floor where Harry always went to hide…  
  
All of a sudden he heard running water coming from the bathroom, and dashed inside. Harry was slumped on the floor, his eyes closed and his limp body lifeless. Remus' eyes widened and ran forward, lifting the young teen into his arms.  
  
"It's ok Harry, you'll be fine…"  
  
He said hastily and ran through to his own room, kicking the door down. He placed Harry's body softly on the bed and draped the sheets over him.  
  
"Harry wake up, please, don't say you've gone!"  
  
Remus said, his eyes filling with tears as he saw the young boys' lifeless body and rested his hand on his damp chest, weeping silently.  
  
I can hear his voice, but I know he isn't really there, I can feel him, but I know he isn't really there, I can feel his breath upon my face, but I know he isn't really there…  
  
Harry's eyes slowly opened hallway, his vision was a blur but he could faintly see someone beside him, there hand placed upon his cold chest, there head rested gently beside it. He found he couldn't move, but at least he could breath slightly, and as he blinked his vision became clearer and more acute, but still not up to his usual standards.  
He tilted his head slightly to look for his glasses, they were no where to be seen, but, no, it couldn't be, he wasn't…  
  
Then why can I see him?  
  
He looked down, and sure enough, Remus was kneeling by the bed, his head lay upon his bare chest, his hand beside it. Harry's breath hitched as he felt one of Remus' fingers begin to swirl round on his torso In a strange rhythmic pattern, and closed his eyes ass he felt Remus' tears shatter upon his breast.  
  
"Remus…"  
  
Remus cried silently, he had only been Harry's guardian for three and a half weeks, and already he had failed his duties, failed his promises to Sirius to watch over Harry forever, to never let any harm come to him…  
  
"Remus…"  
  
All of a sudden his tears stopped falling, he could feel Harry's chest rising and falling, rising and falling, and he was sure he had just heard him speak… He looked upwards, Harry was staring down at him with half open eyes, a small smile seemed to be flickering in the corners of his mouth, his dimples making Remus' heart melt, he was alive, he was ok…  
  
"Harry? Harry you have no idea how good it is to see you!"  
  
Remus cried and flung his arms around the boy, his head resting on his chest once more, and Harry closed his eyes in bliss.  
  
You have no idea how good it is to see you either, Remi, how good it is to see you every day…  
  
Harry rested his hand among the soft flurry of chestnut hair upon Remus' head, rather absentmindedly, but Remus didn't seem to mind, he just held Harry, happy that he was alive, happy that he was still there with him.  
  
But suddenly the smile vanished from Harry's face when he realised this, Remus wasn't holding him because he loved him, but because he was happy that he was alright, not because he wanted him, not because he wanted him as much as Harry wanted him.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter?"  
  
Harry looked down at his guardian, who had lifted his head, and was looking at him, perplexed and confuzzled.  
  
"Nothing, Remus, where are my glasses, I can't see that well without them…"  
  
Remus reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out Harry's glasses, opening them up and placing them on Harry, making sure the legs were hooked firmly behind his ears, the bridge placed softly upon his nose.  
  
"Harry, do me one favour…"  
  
"What Remus?"  
  
Remus sat perched next to him on the bed, and tucked Harry's hair lovingly behind his ears.  
  
"Smile for me, Harry" 


	5. If Only

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Its great down here in Romania, maybe you and Remus could come visit sometime, how's life going for you at Number Twelve? I bet its tons better than living with those awful muggles_

_Anyways hope to see you soon; it's your birthday soon isn't it? We'll probably come down to visit._

_Bye for now!_

_Ron_

The crisp letter was curling at the sides on Harry's bed, next to the young boy himself. Harry was a mess, he hadn't washed in days, his hair was more messy than usual and eh hadn't moved from his bedroom for over three days now. Remus sometimes came in to tell him if he was going out, or to bring him meals, but Harry just zapped them away, he couldn't eat, not now...

Ron was completely wrong; he'd rather be spending the summer at the Dursley's, it was better than living with the one man he loved, the one man he could never really have...

The pain that resided within him now was terrible; there was no way to describe how he felt, how heartbroken he was. He had started to keep a journal, jotting down thoughts and poems, mostly his troubles, but he hid it very well, and scribed it in invisible ink, if Remus ever read it, he'd die.

For everything was about Remus, everything right down to ever small heart that sat on top of every 'I'. Every poem, every fantasy, every dream, every thought, every sketch...

Was about Remus...

All of a sudden he sat bolt up right in his bed, his straw like hair falling across his face. He grabbed the black leather diary and the quill from his bed side table, and began to scribble away frantically, he didn't know why, or for what reason, but he just kept on writing...

_If Only I could be yours, for just one day, for just one night... If Only, I could hold you now, hold you forever, hold you tight...If Only you would love me, then I could be content... If Only you your love could find me, and my heart was not always for rent..._

_I only just found, that we're all breaking hearts that we're all broken hearts, and I sit back and I wonder... If Only love could find us all, If Only hearts didn't have to fall, we can't mislead to make things right, so instead we'll sleep alone tonight..._

_Because of you, and my undying love, I have to sleep alone every night, every day, every week of my life...But my wasted heart will love you forever, no matter how you feel..._

He placed his quill back on his bed side table, and closed his journal quickly so that his tears would not fall upon his neatly curved handwriting and smudge the words of his heart.

Remus would never love him, he would never care and think about him the way Harry did for his guardian, he could only hope that some day he might...

Several more days passed, and still Harry had not left his room, which seemed now to have become his sanctuary for the young wizard. Remus did care for him so, but not yet in the way Harry did unknowingly for him. He worried about him often, about how he was treating him; did he not pay enough attention to him? Was he doing something wrong?

All of a sudden, he heard a creaking sound come from the second floor, surely it couldn't be...

Had Harry come out of his room? Had he finally re appeared?

Remus first thought that he was hearing things, but he could hear his soft footsteps on the stairs, his hand gliding gracefully down the banister. He did not move from his work in the library though, he just stared down at his manuscript, listening keenly.

"Remus"

He looked towards the doorway, sure enough to his amazement; Harry was standing there, his un tameable hair scruffier than he had ever seen it in his life, his clothes shabby and unwashed, as was his body, and he looked dog tired.

"Harry? Are you feeling alright?"

He stood up slowly as Harry walked, almost shuffled towards him, and flung his arms around him, holding him tight.

"I'm fine Remi, just fine"

He whispered as he closed his eyes, feeling Remus' arms wrap around him. He could tell he was confused, and slightly scared, but one day he'd know why Harry was behaving this way, some day he would know how much he loved him.

"Hey Harry!"

A voice ran up the stairs and burst through the door, making the sleep filled Harry stir slightly, curling up into a small as he usually did.

"Get down here! I've got a surprise for you!"

At these words he slowly opened his eyes and dragged himself out of bed, traipsing down the stairs and out of the door.

His eyes widened though, and all relaxation left him when he saw who was standing at the door...

Oliver Wood.

"Oh my god, Oliver! What are you doing here? I heard you were away playing for Puddlemere united?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head, Harry rushing down the stairs to greet him.

"I've gone a bit higher up than Puddlemere united Harry, a lot further up in the Quidditch world"

Harry cocked an eye brow at him, bemused, how could he be higher? But his question was soon answered, for Oliver un zipped his jacket, pulling it off and turning around.

Harry gasped.

He was wearing the Official England Quidditch teams strip and his name was across the back, over a bold number one.

"Im playing, for Queen and Country Harry! And I wanted to know if you would like to come along to practice today, they're looking for a new seeker"

"New seeker?"

Harry looked first from, Oliver, to Remus, who was smiling broadly, then back to Oliver.

"Seriously?"

"As serious as I'll ever be Potter, now come on grab your broom, im already late"

Harry dashed out of the room, grabbing his Firebolt from the lounge and running back into the entrance hall.

"See you later Remi!"

He cried, and went to hug him, but Remus held out a hand to stop him and placed his hand over the young teens head. Harry felt a cold substance trickling down his back; he was obviously performing the dissendium spell.

"You'll need it"

He smiled and hugged Harry warmly, before Oliver, who was now no where in sight called out to him from outside.

"Come on Harry!"

Harry smiled at Remus and kicked off on his broom, leaving Number Twelve Grimmauld place, for the ride of his life.


	6. Alone

Remus turned as he heard the front door in the entrance hall close with a loud snap. He looked up from his book to the doorway of his study, and saw Harry standing there, his face dirty and bleeding, as where his knees where his jeans were torn. He was holding his firebolt limply in his hands.

"I didn't get in"

He muttered, and turned away sulking down the corridor to his room. Remus pushed back his chair and began to follow him, rolling up his sleeves and sighing.

"Harry come here"

He said, but the young teen just carried on walking down the hall, his head hung in shame.

"Harry please, turn around"

But Harry pretended not to hear him, and reached out to turn the handle of his bedroom door.

"Harry"

Remus said again, his voice now agitated and a little annoyed. But seeing Harry push the door open adamantly he reached out, curling his fingers around the younger males smooth wrist. Harry jolted suddenly, his breath hitched. Remus' touch was cold against his bruised arm, and he winced slightly in pain, but mostly with pleasure.

"Come here"

Remus said, half whispered, and Harry turned around, falling into his arms. Remus wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin among the soft un tamed hair that lay upon the young males head.

Harry blinked back the tears that began to fall from his eyes, and buried his face in Remus' chest, feeling secure, and warm.

For some reason he didn't care that he hadn't become England's new seeker, he didn't care that he may never play Quidditch again.

All he cared about was that he never left Remus' arms, not now, not ever...

The next morning when he awoke, Harry felt extremely stiff all over, his wounds were obviously healing and his body becoming anew. He sat up in his bed, but froze when he felt someone lying next to him...

_It could never be, he wouldn't be lying here with me, never..._

But as he turned, he could see Remus, sleeping peacefully next to him, dressed in the same clothes as the night before, his soft fringe playing over his face.

"Remus? Remus wake up"

Harry said, shaking him gently as his eyes slowly started to open.

"Morning Harry"

He whispered and sat up, ruffling his hair away from his eyes. He slipped off the bed and looked at him self in the mirror, two nimble fingers stroking the two scars that spread diagonally across his face.

"Why are you looking so confused Harry?"

Remus asked, seeing his reflection in the mirror.

"I'm just a bit confused, it's not every morning that I wake up next to you, is it?"

Remus smiled and turned around, sitting back next to him.

"Don't you remember? You were so upset last night that you couldn't sleep, so I sat up talking to you until you fell asleep, I guess I just fell asleep too."

He said and ruffled Harry's hair, standing back up again, pulling his shirt down over his jeans.

"Oh..."

Harry muttered, and leant back against his headboard sighing.

"What's the matter Harry? Did you think I'd be in here for any other reason?"

Harry gulped loudly, of course he wished there was another reason that he was there with him, but that would never happen, surely. He had to make something up quickly before Remus detected his thoughts as he usually did...

"No, of course not. It just seemed a little odd. The real problem is, well, I still can't believe I didn't get into the team! There I was giving the best performance of my life, and they just told me I didn't have my mind on the game, that I was drifting off my target and not playing like I should be! What's that all about? When I play Quidditch my minds always on the game! Always!"

Harry smiled at himself, proud, that was probably the best lie he'd ever told. He almost believed it himself...

Of course he didn't make it on the team, he wasn't focusing on the game at all, all he could focus on was Remus. It was strange that even though he wasn't there, Remus managed to creep into his mind, even during Quidditch.

Harry didn't really understand why he did; all he could really think about was that time in third year at Hogwarts, when the dementors had surrounded the stadium.

Dementors made him think of Remus, after all Remus had taught him how to fight them off, how to make himself immune against them...

Remus had sighed after Harry had spoken, and walked over to him sitting on the end of the bed, looking up at Harry with disbelieving eyes.

"Was your mind really on the game? I've seen you play Harry, and you always perform well. Something else must have been on your mind"

Harry looked over to him, slightly annoyed. He hated the way Remus always knew what was going on inside his head; he hated the fact that he knew him too well.

He tried to look away, but Remus' eyes seemed to capture Harry's own, making it impossible too avert his eyes, impossible to lie, but he had too; he couldn't tell him the truth!

"I was thinking, I was thinking about Sirius..."

He whispered managing to break away from that hypnotic stare. Remus hung his head low, of course, he thought that was what Harry would be thinking about, after all he really had never gotten over the fact that Sirius had passed away.

He remembered the day at the ministry, Harry had refused to accept that he was gone; he kept trying to wriggle away from Remus' arms, to go help his god father, but he never accepted the fact that he was beyond help...

"Harry, I know how much you miss him, I know how hard it is for you too accept that, for a while it was hard for me too..."

Harry looked over; trying to stare at his beloved with all the hate he could muster.

"You know nothing"

He hissed and turned away, staring at the wall, his eyes starting to water. He hated this, he hated having to mad at Remus, he hated having to _act _like he loathed him at times. He wanted to tell him how he felt, he wanted to scream it out with all the air in his lungs, but he knew the words would never escape his lips.

"Harry, I know you think I don't, but I know how you feel..."

"How can you!"

Harry screamed, turning sharply. Turning his sorrowful tears into tears of hatred, he had actually started to feel the anger running through his veins; he started to feel like he wasn't acting anymore...

He knew Remus was trying to help, but how the fuck did he know? Starting off this whole talk about Sirius had made Harry's blood boil, had let his real thoughts about Sirius escape him.

"Harry there's no need to raise your voice; I'm just trying to say..."

"No! You listen! You will never know how much I miss him! How much I hate him for leaving me when I needed him the most! No one could empathise with me! He was all I had! And now I have nothing! How do you know what its like to be an orphan?!"

"BECAUSE I AM ONE!"

Harry fell silent and began to tremble with fear as Remus stood up, bellowing at him with his utmost rage, he cowered slightly under his covers as he looked up at him.

"My mother died when I was six months old, and after she went my father abandoned me! I was left alone, unloved and uncared for, I almost died Harry! I got bit by that werewolf when I was just two! And when I was found, no one would have me because of my freakish deformity. I was sent to an orphanage where no one would talk to me BECUASE THEY WOULDNT ACCEPT ME!"

Harry had started to cry now, quite fluently, he felt like he was young boy, being tortured by his father...

"Remus I'm sorry, I didn't know..."

"WELL YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO FIND OUT! DON'T TELL ME I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE BEING ALONE!"

He screamed in a finalising tone and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him. Harry burst out in a fresh fountain of tears, how could he have been so stupid? He knew Remus always felt singled out because he was _different_, he was probably leaving right now, packing his bags and washing his hands of him once and for all.

Why had he been so un thoughtful? He had made Remus, the one man he looked up too, cared for, leave him. The one person who made him feel safe had gone forever...


	7. Telling

**Chapter Seven: Telling**

The cold breeze that ran into the room froze the blood running through Harry's veins. The curtains flapped wildly by the open window, as his emerald green eyes stared at the door, hoping that Remus would soon re appear, but he never came...

_He can't have gone, he wouldn't leave me, after all of this..._

He pushed the covers from his body and slid off his four poster, slowly walking towards the door. His hand reached out, closing softly around the gold handle as he pushed the door open, staring out across the hall.

There was no sound, not a step on the hard wooden floors, nor the sound of Remus brushing along the walls as he did when he walked.

Harry walked out, holding his hands in front of him, as if he was blind. Crossing over the hall to the bedroom of his beloved guardian.

"You can't be gone..."

He whispered to himself quietly as he stepped inside, opening the doors of the wardrobe, to see emptiness, everything was missing.

He began to sweat now, fear over taking him as he rummaged through the bedside table, the set of drawers and every other place where Remus' belongings usually where, but to no avail everything was gone...

Tears welled up in the young boys eyes; again, he was all alone...

He sat down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands as he wept silently to the empty room, loneliness creeping into his mind.

"This isn't true..."

He sobbed, looking around, trying to find anything that could signify Remus' return. He sat upright though, as he noticed a jumper or shirt of some description slung over the back of the chair by Remus' desk...

Jumping up he walked across the room, snatching the jumper into his clutches, holding it tightly in his arms, falling back onto the bed, embracing his last memory, of the man he loved...

"_Have you ever fallen in love with someone, you should have never fallen in love with? If you have, why? If you should have never had fallen in love with them, it doesn't mean it isn't meant to be. I know, it sounds crazy, but if you understood what he meant to me, what Remus meant to me, then it wouldn't sound so stupid anymore..."_

Harry placed the quill down on the page and rose from his seat at his old writing desk. It had been almost a week now since Remus had gone, and still he had it stuck in his head, that he was actually coming back.

Every day he looked out of the window waiting to see him stroll back up the path to the front door, to walk inside as if nothing had happened, to be honest it was the really the only thing keeping Harry alive.

The following morning he sat up in his room, looking around at the walls, staring back and fourth at the different pictures on his desk. Most of them were of his parents, Ron and Hermione but overall little snap shots of Remus, but like the real man himself, ever since he had walked out the door, he had walked out of the photo frames, walked out of Harry's life.

All of a sudden he jolted up as he heard a door slam. It echoed up from the entrance hall. He sat still for a moment, paralyzed with fear, but mostly with excitement.

'_Could he be back? Was he really standing in the hallway right now?'_

He pushed the duvet away and ran out to the hall, staring down over the banister into the entrance hall, but his face fell when he saw the person standing there was not his love, but his best friend.

Ron waved up to him, smiling awkwardly.

"Alright Harry?"

He said, Harry walked down the stairs to meet him, his tattered Gryffindor dressing gown flowing behind him.

"Could be better"

He mumbled as he reached the entrance hall, smiling shaking Ron's hand warmly.

"What brings you here?"

Ron now stared at his feet, shuffling slightly from side to side.

"I heard that Remus left"

He muttered and wished he hadn't as he saw Harry's eyes cast down, his face a portrayal of annoyance and sadness.

"Yeah, but he's coming back, I know he is"

"How are you so sure? Why is it such a big deal to you if he comes back anyway?"

"BECAUSE IT JUST IS OK!"

Harry bellowed, staring at him angrily, forgetting himself. Ron looked absoloutley petrified at this and backed away towards the door.

"What's the matter mate? I haven't seen you in such a bad sate since you were brought here last summer!"

Harry lowered his head as a couple of tears stained his cheeks. He hated losing his temper, and shouting, it was even worse though when he did it to the only person who really understood him.

"Sorry Ron, it's just a really big deal to me..."

He whispered and Ron, feeling quite hesitated reached out and lifted Harry's chin with his hand. He could see the tears falling from his eyes and began to worry more, why did this matter so much?

But before he could speak, Harry had flung his arms around Ron, crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Surprised and slightly disturbed Ron patted his back.

"Im guessing it's a really big deal to you"

"I love him!"

Harry screamed, interrupting him rather rudely. Ron pushed Harry away, gaining a rather solid grip on his shoulders.

"_What?"_

Ron's mouth hung open for quite some time, unaware of anything anymore. He couldn't believe what he was hearing; his best friends had become a homosexual?

"I'm in love with him Ron, I need him"

Harry replied his voice full of confidence, it wasn't hard, he could tell him easily. His face lit up as he realised, it wasn't hard for him to admit to anything anymore, he could shout it from the rooftops, he could bellow it whilst running through the streets, he loved Remus Lupin, and he always would.

He interrupted Ron once more, grabbing his wrist and pulling him upstairs to his bedroom. He pulled his journal from under his mattress, and shoved it into Ron's arms.

"Read it, everything's in there, everything"

Without waiting for a reply he ushered Ron into the seat by the desk, standing over him as he turned the pages, his eyes widening with every sentence he read.

"You really, love him, don't you?"

Harry nodded as Ron closed the journal, standing up and looking at his best friend, speechless.

"That means that you're,"

Harry nodded again, not needing Ron to finish the sentence, not really wanting him too either.

"Wow, that's quite a lot of information in such a short space of time"

He muttered smiling dumbfounded, and Harry grinned widely.

"So you're ok with all of this?"

Ron shrugged, but nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah guess so"

He said scratching the back of his head as Harry flung his arms around him once more, embracing him warmly.

"Thank you"


	8. Come Back

**Chapter Eight: Come Back**

The starlight dimmed peacefully, silhouetting Harry's figure against the rooftop of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Wind rustled through his dark hair, and his eyes keenly swept the sky, looking for some answer to his troubles. He sat up gracefully, wrapping his arms around his knees, starting to shiver.

Ron was downstairs somewhere, he'd been staying with Harry for five days now, and Harry had to admit, he appreciated the company.

_Never knew, I could feel like this..._

He stared up at the moon, waxing and waning solemnly, reflecting beautifully in his emerald eyes...

_Like I've never seen the sky, before..._

He ran his fingers through his hair sighing gently, small tufts of air forming in his breath, the cold seeming to overtake him...

_Want to vanish, inside your kiss, every day I love you more, and more..._

But he seemed to be immune, the breeze bouncing off his body, as he somehow felt warm, and a strange feeling resided within the pit of his stomach...

"_Listen to my hear_t_, can you hear it sing, come back to me, and forgive everything"_

He hadn't even realized that he was now whispering softly to himself, the words just pouring from him every time he opened his mouth

"Seasons may change, winter to spring..."

Harry smiled as he began to stare at his feet, why hadn't he thought of this before? Well, he had written a few small lyric induced poems, but he'd never dared to write anything he could put his voice too, after all, he'd never had feelings strong enough worth writing down...

"I love you, until the end of time..."

He looked up at the moonlight once more; he couldn't help but wonder why things had worked out like they had, why everything always had to end badly for him...

"That was a beautiful song, what inspired you too write it? After all, the only time I've ever written something as emotional as that, is when I meant it, with all my heart."

Harry turned, he had hoped Ron hadn't heard him out there, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to go through the embarrassment of explaining, but as he turned around, nothing could have prepared him for who he saw standing before him...

"Smile for me, Harry"


	9. Fate

**Chapter Nine: Fate**

Harry scrambled to his feet, his breath hitching and his mouth hanging slightly open. Remus stood, surrounded by the shining stars in the night sky, his face calm and peaceful.

"You came back..."

He stuttered, the shock still coursing through his veins rapidly.

"How could I stay away?"

Harry's eyes flickered away from the figure of his guardian and placed themselves upon the beaming figure of Ron Weasley, who was standing in the small latch that led into the house. He shot Harry a brief thumbs up before disappearing back downstairs, leaving them alone.

"Ron, sent Pigwidgeon out to find me, he said it was urgent that I came back, he said, that you needed me..."

Harry stared at the floor, he bloody well hoped that Ron hadn't told him, everything, the whole story, he didn't want him to know now _he _wanted to tell him, he wanted to make the moment special...

"Why won't you look at me Harry? What's wrong?"

Remus walked forward slowly, his hand cupping Harry's cheek gently. He felt him quiver, and he knew at once what Ron had written must be true, Harry, had fallen in love with him...

"Harry, I hope you know, that well, I always intended to come back. I would never leave you forever"

The young boy looked up, he had never expected that Remus would leave forever, he always knew deep down inside that, he would come back. He just hadn't thought it would have been so long.

"I know..."

He whispered, still not meeting his lover's eyes. Remus let his hand fall back to his side, taking a few deep breaths.

_He loves me, I can't just ignore that, and I know I should embrace this love; it's just, well, It doesn't feel right. I'm so much older than him, his father was my best friend and on top of all things, what would people say?"_

Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly; he wished Remus would say something, anything to break this awkward silence.

_Wait, who cares what people think? Why should they? James, Sirius, forgive me, but I can't help it, this is what has to be done..."_

"Harry"

He said, confidently his voice bold and soft. The young man looked up to him, his eyes soft and slightly confused, but most of all nervous. Remus sighed, and looked at the floor, but shaking his head he stepped forward swiftly, cupping Harry's cheek once more in his hand, and wrapping his other arm around the young boy's waist.

He wasted no time and before Harry could say a word, Remus planted his lips down upon the young males own, his thumb gently grazing his jaw line.

It took Harry a while to register what was happening, but he lost himself as he felt Remus' lips brush against his and fell into a deep world of pleasure, where there was no right or wrong, no rules, just Remus, and together he felt they could do anything...

"Wake up, Harry?"

Harry rolled over in his bed, wrapping the covers around himself gently, hoping to fall back into his dream, where Remus was back home with him and everything was as it should be...

"Harry wake up! You'll miss breakfast!"

"Go away!"

He muttered and dived under the covers, scrunching his eyes tight. They flickered open though as he felt someone softly kiss his shoulder, their hair falling gracefully over his back. He pushed the covers off his body slowly and looked up to see Remus, clad in a pair of baggy jeans and his old worn jumper sitting on the bed beside him.

"Come on Ron's making pancakes, wouldn't want you to miss out"

Resting his hands on the mattress, he leant forward, softly kissing Harry's cheek, before sliding off the bed, and heading out of the door.

"What the fuck?"

Harry exclaimed aloud, tumbling out of the bed, hitting his head quite severely on the wooden floor. He walked over to the mirror, and looked at himself. His hair was scruffier than usual, and his tartan pyjama trousers were sliding down his waist.

He pulled them off quickly and rapidly got dressed, racing down the stairs, as he saw Remus and Ron both waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Morning Harry"

Ron smiled catching a pancake quite clumsily in the pan. Harry smiled as Remus walked over to him, kissing his forehead gently and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Morning Sunshine"


	10. Secrets

**Chapter Ten: Secrets**

"Ron you do know that no one can know about this"

Harry paced the room gingerly, his hands clasped together behind his back, his head bowed.

"But why not? What's wrong with you and Remus being together?"

Harry stopped and turned, staring at Ron with squinted eyes.

"_Why?_ Ron how many years is he my senior? It sounds so wrong! Your mum would have a fit that's for certain, what would people say? What would the fucking _Daily Prophet _say if they found out? It would just be another headache for me, another thing I have to put up with"

"Point taken"

Ron replied, as Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, head in hands. Ron looked upon him, his hair was a mess, (well more than usual) his glasses askew across his face, he had huge bags under his eyes for lack of sleep, and whenever he walked his back would arch terribly from his stiff joints.

Even Remus was beginning to worry.

"What am I going to do Ron? He seems so down, maybe I should have never encouraged and embraced his feelings, he's worse than ever"

"Don't say that!"

Ron would shout, and at this point Remus' eyes would tear, and he'd collapsed into Ron's arms crying heavily. Being in the middle of such a complicated relationship was hard work, he didn't know if he had the guts to do it anymore.

Though somehow he knew he had to go on, it seemed so complicated, but it was what Harry wanted, and though it seemed strange to him, it was what he wanted too…

"Hey there young Potter! What you been up to recently?"

Harry staggered under the many coats as the Weasley family piled into Number Twelve Grimmauld place. Fred ruffled his hair playfully before walking to stand in the entrance hall. George followed but he was not the last, even though Harry correctly counted nine red heads beaming at him from across the room. Hanging the many coats and hats upon the hooks by the door, he turned and George smiled moving sideways. Among the many blazing red heads a soft raven black flecked with red copper appeared, joined by a warm smile and a gentle pair of emerald eyes.

"Hi"

She stepped forward, her hand outstretched to shake his. Harry's mouth drooped open and hung there limply his hand failing to meet hers. She raised one eye brow, confused and looked back at the Weasley family, hoping for some help.

"Harry this is Eleanor"

Arthur smiled and Harry looked up, snapping his jaw shut, shook her hand gently before drawing away, smiling goofily.

"Nice to meet you"

She smiled back as George walked forward, draping his arm over her shoulders. Harry looked at him slightly confused, surely they weren't, maybe she was just, a family friend; yeah that was all, maybe even a cousin or niece…hopefully.

"Harry, Eleanor, Eleanor is my fiancée"

Harry fell silent; his eyes darting from George to Eleanor, then back to George again. The entire Weasley family were smiling, and out of his eye Harry could see Remus staring at him bemused.

"That, that's great, really, fantastic, yeah, congratulations"

George smiled and kissed Eleanor's cheek gently, before embracing Harry warmly. Remus beckoned them towards the living room, but closed the door as the last of the Weasley family entered.

"What was that all about?"

He said walking towards Harry, his voice was so bold and angry it made him seem ten years younger, his hair flared across his face and his anti fit jeans drooped around his ankles.

"What do you mean?"

He replied simply, and for once he actually had no idea what Remus was getting so flared up about.

"The looks, the glances, the goofy smile? Why were you acting so precautious around Ell? IS there something I should know about?"

"Remus calm down you're getting all worked up over nothing"

Harry protested, as his back hit the wall, Remus had been walking towards him slowly with every word said.

"I am not getting worked up! Is it so much that I think something's going on there? Is it really so much that I give a damn about you!"

Harry looked at his feet, before slipping his arms around Remus' neck and softly stroking his hair, curling the ends around his finger.

"No, its not. Nothings going on there Remi, plus she's already engaged, why would I possibly choose her over you anyway, I love you"

Remus looked up at him, they'd only been together for about two weeks, and he was already saying the golden words, the words that even though it sounded strange he'd always wanted to hear.

"What did you say?"

Harry smiled sweetly and stepped forward into Remus' body, resting his chin on his shoulders and whispered softly in his ear,

"I love you"

Facing him once more, Remus moved in to kiss him, but Harry leaned away, putting a finger to his lovers lips.

"I also kind of like it when you talk rough, very sexy"

Harry smiled again, planting his lips upon Remus' his own, as he felt the nimble fingers spread across the small of his back caressing him gently.

"We better join the others, wouldn't want them getting suspicious,"

Remus parted to leave but Harry pulled him back, his hand slapping not violently but somewhat pleasurably against his cheek, as he kissed him once more.

"Ron can cover for us"

Harry laughed, biting Remus' his bottom lip seductively he took his hand, and lead him up the winding staircase into the darkness.

Harry awoke the next morning, head pounding and his thighs aching slightly. Kissing his sleeping beauty's forehead lovingly he tumbled out of bed and headed across the hall to the bathroom. The door was unlocked, so naturally he pushed it open stepping inside.

His entrance was followed by a scream, and peering through the steam he saw Eleanor, grabbing a towel and wrapping it tightly around her, her face portrayed a mixed look of surprise and disgust.

"What are you doing in here!"

She shouted, her wet hair sticking to her face. Harry paused; he felt something, something strange. Beads of water dripped from her hair and body, her face patient, but fuming for his answer. The towel outlined her curves, and her hair shrouded her face, forcing it to portray a mysterious mask of beauty.

Her full red lips parted as she spoke once more,

"Enjoying the view are we? Go on get out of here!"

She pointed towards the door, Harry stood there, eyes wide and head swimming, trying to think of something to say. He took a small towel from the rack and handed it to her for her hair, 'twas terribly goofy, and he really had no idea why he did it.

"Harry!"

She exclaimed in a finalising tone, and he skidded across the room out of the door, hearing it slam behind him. Once outside, he leant against the wall, eyes closed. She couldn't of, had she? For as he left the bathroom he could've sworn she smiled at him, somewhat playfully, or in a joke-like manner.

He shook his head and walked back through to Remus, her image still in his mind.

The Weasley's all seemed to have vacated the house, Molly was in Diagon Alley buying the kids new school supplies for their sixth year, Arthur was at the Ministry, Fred and George where both out at work in their joke shop, Ginny was with Molly, Bill was meeting Fleur Delacour in Hogsmeade, and as for Charlie, well, he was…somewhere.

Remus was doing some research in the library for the Order, and wished not to be disturbed, not even by Harry. So awkwardly, that left Harry and Eleanor, together. Alone.

She sat curled up quietly in the armchair by the fire, her hair cascaded over her shoulders, now dry and soft. Her long dressing gown was draped around her body and a cup of tea was held in her shaking hands.

Harry sat on the sofa next to her chair, for him it seemed extremely, awkwardly close. His jeans were slipping at the waist and he was wearing on of Remus' old baggy jumpers.

"So, how are you?"

He asked, and was surprised when she laughed slightly, placing her mug down on the floor next to her chair before looking up. Her dark eyes were now placed on him and she smiled.

"Harry, you don't have to bring up conversation. I know It's extremely awkward after, our little, _incident, _this morning, but it's ok. Don't worry about it. I just hope we can well laugh it off. I don't want it getting in the way of our friendship"

He registered her words and nodded, smiling sweetly up at her. She rose from her seat and walked over to the sofa, sitting down next to him and squeezing his knee gently.

"So tell me more about you"

She said, crossing her legs and staring at him avidly waiting for him to open up and tell all. And surprisingly Harry did, and in his mind to be honest it had never been easier to tell anyone his life story. It was even easier than telling Remus everything. It was so strange that he felt such a bond with her, he barely even knew her, and somehow he felt like he'd known her all his life…


	11. Complications

Days passed, Harry's situation with Ell growing even more unstable as every member of the Weasley family always seemed to go out every day, leaving them alone, which wasn't helping in the slightest. They'd become quick friends, but there was still a thin air, a vapour drifting them apart. Harry could only hope she felt the same way he did, and that's what the vapour was…the awkwardness of love.

Today thought the Weasley's arrived back at the house in the early afternoon, and he'd managed to avoid Ell all day. As well as Remus. It was funny, over the last couple of days; he'd forgotten about his relationship with Remus, he'd forgotten about Sirius, he'd forgotten about everything. Ell was all that mattered

Harry was still feeling a warm glow from his conversation with Ell he'd had that morning, and for some reason he felt a twinge of jealousy as he saw her kiss George on his return every day. But he'd just stared back into the flames of the fire, and this day was no exception. He glanced over as he saw Fred sit down next to him.

"You alright?"

Harry looked round to see Fred staring at him, he was smiling but concern was shining in his eyes. Harry nodded in reply and fiddled with his watch, it still didn't work and he hadn't bothered to replace it since the Tri Wizard Tournament in fourth year.

"If you say so"

He replied to the silent teen, sitting back as the rest of the Weasley's entered the room; Eleanor remained in the doorway, staring at him inattentively, beckoning him to leave the room. Sighing he arose and walked towards the doorway, only to find that when he reached it, Ell grabbed his by his collar and yanked him round into the entrance hall.

"Harry, we need to talk"

She said swiftly, and taking his hand lead him upstairs to his bedroom. When reaching her destination she locked the door, and turned around, she looked concerned, even slightly melancholy.

"Harry, over the past few days I've noticed that, well, you've been acting a little strange, especially when we're alone together…"

Harry felt a large lump reside within his throat, and an even bigger on in the pit of his stomach.

"I realised why you were acting like that, and I admit, when I found out that I started acting strangely too, and purely it was because I felt the same way…"

The lump was growing bigger with every word Ell said, like a giant tumour that wouldn't rest until it managed to overtake all of Harry's internal organs.

Also the fact that with every word she was advancing on him ever so slightly wasn't helping either.

"That's why I'm leaving"

Crash. The lump that was in Harry's throat slid down his oesophagus and land crash bang wallop into the one that resided in his stomach. She was leaving? Just like that?

"It's for the best, these feelings could well jeopardize my marriage, and that's something I'm not willing to risk,"

Tears where welling up in his eyes, _be strong Harry, don't let her see you cry…you can't let her see you cry…_

"I love George, and I can't break his heart over some small affair that never really took place. I've only been here a couple of days and already things are going down hill…I have to go"

_Don't cry…don't cry… DON'T CRY!_

Too late, no matter how hard he screamed at himself, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hold back the tears. They streamed down his cheeks like the great waters of Niagara Falls. Ell winced, but walked over, draping her arms around him in a warm embrace.

"Its ok, we'll see each other again. You're still invited to the wedding you know."

She smiled, but Harry felt a tear drop onto his shoulder, then another. He drew back from her embrace, and looked at her. Two tearstains ran down cheek, and reaching out he wiped them away gently with his thumb.

He started slightly as her hand reached and held his own against her cheek.

"I do love you, you know. It just cant happen…"

* * *

"Eleanor? Where are you?"

George called from the entrance hall. When there was no reply he raised one eye brow gently, scratching the back of his head. Grabbing hold of the banisters he began to walk upstairs…

Harry looked at her, his eyes bring into hers. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? Could it be at all possible?

She wasn't in their bedroom, she wasn't it Mr & Mrs. Weasley's, she wasn't in Ginny's room, nor Fred's, nor Ron's. It sounded stupid but he'd even checked Remus' room, the bathroom the attic, when he noticed. Harry's door was closed…

* * *

Harry walked towards her slowly, his hand sliding down from her cheek to her neck, his thumb lightly grazing her jaw line smoothly…

He tried the handle but the door was locked, suspicion burned in his eyes as he whipped out his wand.

"Alohomora"

He whispered and heard the lock turn…

* * *

Ell gulped quietly, but closed her eyes as Harry's lips pressed full upon her own, his other hand resting on her hip gently. His tongue danced pleasurably upon her own and she fell into a different world…

A world with no right or wrong, no good or bad, no Remus…no George…

* * *

George turned the handle and flung the door open, meeting a sight that he would much rather resent and forget… but knew he never would…

* * *

They parted almost instantly as they saw the door open. Fear burned into Ell's soul as she saw her fiancée standing in the doorway, eyes ablaze with anger and jealousy. Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he'd done, and for a moment he stopped breathing as he began to consider the consequences of his actions…

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Potter!"

George hissed quietly, maliciously. Ell drew back from his gaze, tears welling in her eyes…

"George, its, its not what it looks likes…"

"Then what is it?!"

He screamed, running forward, his hand slamming against Harry's neck as he forced him up against the wall.

"George no!"

Ell screamed trying to pry his hand away from Harry's throat. The boy who lived was beginning to twitch as he gasped for air, his sweaty hands trying to force George's away.

"Get away from me!"

He screamed, throwing Ell back aggressively with a swift movement of his free hand. He heard her scream as she hit the floor, a gruesome crack had emitted shortly before.

"George I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"Well you should have!"

He said bitterly, pushing his hand further into the teen's throat. Remus appeared in the doorway, followed by most of the Weasley family who were watching in horror from the stairway.

"George!"

Remus yelled and ran forward, knocking him to the floor as he caught Harry moments after.

"Harry, what's happening, speak to me!"

All he could manage was a weak groan, his throat was burning…

"Don't waste your breath Remus, your little slut's having an affair with my fiancée!"

Remus rounded on him startled

"How did you know about us?"

"Extendable ears can hear anything"

He smiled mischievously throwing one across the floor from his pocket. He stood up, shaking Ell off his leg as she fell back, her wrist was bent back in an agonising position…

"What do you mean an affair? There's no such thing going on"

George smiled, his face manic.

"Then why did I just catch the little whores kissing? Go on Harry set Remus straight. Tell him you betrayed him"

Remus turned, his eyes full of mixed emotion, Harry sat up, his eyes where watering as he realised what he had to do. He had to tell the truth…

"TELL HIM"

George screamed violently, ignoring the gasp from his mother in the stairway. Harry clutched his throat and nodded regretfully.

"It's true…"

He managed to croak before falling back, tears streaming down his cheeks…_God please kill me…_

Remus was breathing heavily, shaking his head at the news, refusing to believe it…

"No…no! Its not true!"

Harry continued to cry…

"Why! Why did you do it!"

He screamed, shaking Harry by the scruff of his neck,

"STOP IT!"

Mrs. Weasley barged into the room, pushing Remus away from his lover.

"You'll kill him Remus! Hasn't he suffered enough!"

Remus paused and sat on the end of Harry's four poster, his head in his hands…

"You too George, look what you've done to Eleanor, they made a mistake. Between the two of you, you almost killed both Harry and Ell. I hope you're pleased with yourselves!"

The smile faded from George's face at these words and he turned round. His face fell at the sight that lay before him. Ell was lying against the wardrobe, her wrist obviously broken, and blood streaming from her bottom lip as he gasped for air.

"What have I done…"

He whispered as he ran over to her, throwing himself onto the floor beside her body, cradling her in his arms.

"I'm so sorry…Ell? Can you hear me?"

She nodded as tears continued to fall from her eyes…

"It was just a kiss…it was a mistake…"

"I know, I know…"

George replied, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, wiping away her tears. With no further words he lifted her body into his arms and left the room, bowing his head low as he passed his family, before walking into his room slamming the door behind him.

"Remus I hope you're happy"

Molly said as she placed Harry on his four-poster, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Come on you lot, no need to stand around"

She winced as she ushered the rest of the family down the stairs, trying to push the memories away form her mind…

* * *

"Remus, I'm sorry…"

Harry croaked clutching at his throat. Remus didn't move, he remained at the end of the bed, silent, choking back his tears anxiously.

"I love you"

He said. Then he realised, the pain seemed to disappear. He'd never actually said it to Ell before. He'd never said 'I love you' and he was glad he hadn't. Because even thought he did love her, he realised at that precise moment. That he loved Remus more than ever…

And all it took was three words…

"What?"

Remus turned around, and saw the poor excuse for a carcass sit up to meet his eyes.

"I love you"

* * *

"I'm so sorry Ell, I should have heard you out. I'm such a bastard, I shouldn't have hurt you, or Harry like that…I don't deserve to be forgiven…"

Ell sat up, draping her good arm around his shoulders

"You're right, you are a bastard."

She said and he turned around, tears in his eyes.

_This is it…its over._

"But you're my bastard."

She smiled, and pushed the hair away from his eyes. George looked at her gratefully and she kissed him gently. Her lips where still bruised from where he'd pushed her away…

* * *

Remus never replied, he climbed across the bed and kissed Harry full on the lips, his legs entwining with his lovers own as he lay beside him. He was surprised at himself. After such a huge incident he didn't think everything would be so forgivable…but it was. It was just a kiss… a mistake. Why should everything they stand for be corrupted by one stupid kiss?

_It shouldn't._

Remus smiled to himself, lifting Harry's chin he began to kiss his neck, soothing away the pain…

_Its ok now, I've got everything I need right here…_

* * *

AN: Hey guys how's everyone doing? I'm afraid this will be it for now in I Promise, but there will be more chapters, I hate to end a story on an odd number of chapters! I'm taking a break from fan fiction, but I will return.

And Lucie you will get your cameo, I'm just working out where to put it in!

Lots of Love

BlackRibbon


	12. Two years Later

"Shit!"

George held in the screams as the cruciatus curse sent cruel, painful vibrations through his body, he had to be strong…he had to prove himself…

"He's handling this all very well, don't you think so Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the shadows, his long blonde hair tied back in a bottle green bow. He nodded curtly as he continued to watch the young Weasley suffer.

"I still don't think we should be trusting a Weasley, you know they're family's involved with the Order"

Voldemort frowned, his snake like eyes narrowing down into mere slits. He lifted his wand as if bored of torturing the new recruit. He was surprised though to see that George merely stood up, shaking the dust off his clothes. He showed no signs of pain…extraordinary…

"A Weasley eh? Boy,"

George flinched slightly as Voldemort pointed his wand at his abdomen; he wasn't quite sure what curse the Dark Lord was performing…

"Do you swear to me that you have absolutely no connections with the Order of the Phoenix? That you are neither working for them, or in any way supporting them?"

George nodded, his eyes never leaving Voldemorts face.

"Do you swear that you are now my servant, your service and loyalty are both mine"

George nodded again. Voldemort smiled.

"Now tell me, Weasley why did you decide to become a death eater?"

It was George's turn to smile now. He pointed his wand at himself and fell to his knees, his head bowed…when he stood up again the Dark Lord smiled with approval. His bright red hair had faded into the darkest black, and two black tattoos that resembled two isosceles triangles on their sides where on his right cheek. He had become a prince of darkness…

"Because I share your dream Master"

He smirked

"I want to kill Harry potter"

* * *

_So I'm, a squirrel, you're not, how pathetic you are, so I'm, a squirrel, you're not, your just human, how pathetic you are! __You don't have a fluffy tail, you don't have squirrelly wrath…_

Harry reached out and hit the button on his alarm clock, throwing Remus' arm away from its neat position around his torso he leapt out of bed and got dressed.

"When are you going to change that stupid song on that stupid clock"

Remus said, his eyes still closed. Harry smiled,

"At least not for another four months, it's really catchy but I haven't deciphered its hidden meaning yet"

He bent down and kissed his sleeping beauty gently, only to find Remus' hand shoot up and pull him down onto the bed on top of him, sticking his tongue down his throat eagerly.

"Come on Remi, I have to go to work!"

"Screw work, I need attention"

Laughing playfully Harry managed to wriggle away from Remus' clutches, straightening his clothes.

"I'll deal with you later"

He shot a sexy stare at Remus and smiled before walking out of the room. Remus jumped up after him and leant over the banister, watching him as he left the house. He sighed awkwardly before walking back across the hall, yawning and scratching his head gently.

"Hello Remus"

He froze on the spot in the doorway, as he looked into his bedroom to see a tall, dark man with jet-black hair, and deep, sullen eyes leaning against bedpost.

"Who are you? How did you get in h-"

"Too many questions, far to little time old man"

He whispered dauntingly, putting a nimble finger to Remus' lips…moving his hand down slowly he grabbed Remus by the scruff of the neck, lifting him off the ground,

"I thought you'd remember me, it hasn't been that long has it?"

Never taking his eyes from Remus' face, he threw him across the room. Lupin crashed to the ground feebly, trying, but failing to fins any energy in his body.

"Well I don't expect you to remember me after today, I don't expect you to remember anything again"

He walked forward, drawing a long raven black wand from his pocket.

"Goodbye old man"

Raising his wand arm, he flicked his hair back, and suddenly Remus recognised the figure before him, he recognised the fury he had seen in those eyes not two years ago…

"George?"


End file.
